The Marauder's Time Turner
by cataelbereth
Summary: [TERMINADO!] ...La luz del sol iluminaba su rostro dándole un aspecto mucho más angelical, si es que era posible...
1. Chapter 1

**The Marauder's Time Turner:**

Capitulo 1:

Había una vez, o dos, en una noche de luna llena. Podría haber sido solo otra aburrida noche de invierno en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, pero no…

Como siempre, teníamos un plan aprueba de fallas. Por algo habíamos estado planeándolo todo el mes.

No había duda, todo estaba precisamente calculado...o eso creíamos...

Era tan simple que hasta un estúpido Slytherin podría hacerlo. Como cada mes, Lunático saldría antes del castillo con la Sra. Pomfrey y luego nosotros lo seguiríamos con mi capa de invisibilidad.

Esa noche todo fue ideal, Lunático se fue con la enfermera a la hora de la puesta de sol, como a las 7. Y nosotros lo seguimos 20 minutos después, cuando ya hubo anochecido.

Nos encontramos con el licántropo ya transformado en las afueras del bosque prohibido. Como siempre. Luego de una pequeña caminata, llegamos al pueblo. Allí Canuto empezó a jugar cariñosamente con el lobo y yo no tardé en unirme.

Todo iba tan bien que no podía creerlo.

En ese momento un grito interrumpió nuestro juego. Era el grito de una chica, que estaba parada frente a nosotros. Al verla el lobo se volteo inmediatamente y comenzó a gruñir y a sacar espuma por la boca. Después de dos segundos, en los que casi no pudimos respirar, el licántropo se lanzó enzima de la chica con un feroz ladrido. Yo no supe que hacer. El licántropo no solo se había lanzado enzima de la chica, si no que estuvo a punto de morderla, y todos sabemos las consecuencias que eso tendría. Casi no podía ni moverme, pero al verla ahí, tan aterrorizada, cobre el valor característico de los griffindors y salte entre ella y el lobo. En ese momento ella se desmayó y el lobo saltó sobre mí. Sus dientes ya casi rozaban mi cuello de ciervo, cuando el gran perro negro, se lanzó sobre su espalda y lo mordió en el cuello, eso lo separo de mi y me dio el tiempo para hacer mi transformación en humano y coger mi varita.

Pronuncie rápidamente el hechizo que solíamos usar en estos momentos. Consistía en un falso aullido de lobo para distraer a Lunático, el cual cayó en nuestra trampa y salió corriendo internándose en el bosque.

Cuando el lobo desapareció, Canuto se acerco rápidamente a la chica cobrando su forma humana. Su cara perdió el escaso color que tenía cuando vio quien era.

quién es???- pregunté yo con un miedo repentino

créeme no querrás saberlo...estamos muertos...

vamos, no puede ser tan grave, además no esta herida... ¿que podría ser peor?

Velo por ti mismo- dijo mi amigo.

Una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, fue como si me estuvieran anunciando la hora de mi muerte. Sirius ilumino suavemente la cara de la chica...era Lily Evans...

ESTAMOS MUERTOS... ELLA NOS VIO!!!!!!!!., TIENES IDEA LO MALO QUE PUEDE SER ESO???- grité desesperado...

tendremos que desaparecerla...o nuestro secreto se ira a la...

ni en broma Canuto, ella es capaz de matarnos... ¡¡¡¿¿¿que hacemos???!!

creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarla al castillo- dijo tímidamente colagusano

si!!! Vamos al castillo, que prefieres decirle a McGonagall: "profesora, mire encontramos a su alumna favorita cuando jugábamos con un hombre lobo en el pueblo" o , " profesora un hombre lobo estuvo a punto de morder a Evans, por suerte estábamos ahí para salvarla... y nosotros? no profesora, gracias a que somos ilegalmente animagos el lobo no nos hizo nada..." - dijo Sirius con sarcasmo

creo que no tenemos opción, ya veremos que hacer para que no hable... ¿crees que Andrómeda nos ayude?

Esa es otra que nos matará...- murmuraba Sirius mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

pues no nos queda de otra, no podemos dejarla aquí...

¡¡¡un momento!!!, eso¡¡¡dejémosla aquí!!! – gritó parándose en seco-...mira el lado positivo: nos libraríamos de ella y no podría contarle nuestro secreto a nadie...- a esas alturas Sirius ya tenía un destello de locura en sus ojos.

No se que piensen Uds., pero yo la llevaré al castillo- dije más para mi que para ellos

¡¡¡¿¿Y crees que con eso, ella se fijara en ti??!!!

¡¡¿¿Qué quieres decir??!! - sentí como los colores se me venían al rostro, pero ninguno de mis amigos pudo notarlo gracias a la oscuridad

Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir... ¡¡tu has estado babeando por ella todo este tiempo!!!

¡¡No es cierto!! – repliqué- solo quiero salvar nuestro pellejo, quien crees que será la persona que matará primero cuando despierte, ah?? Nosotros!!!! Y de los dos especialmente yo!!!, además, ella nos vio como animales!!!

Y por eso vas a sbarle el lomo¡¡¿¿para que no hable???!!!

Precisamente. ¿algún problema?

¿Sabes qué¡¡Has lo que quieras!!! Si tu quieres tirarte a sus pies como un perrito faldero, es tu problema, pero te lo advierto Cornamenta, cuando ella te patee como siempre¡¡¡no vengas llorando a buscarme!!!

Bien, si así lo quieres, no queda de otra...ah! y aquí entre nos, Colagusano, me recuerdas quién era el perro faldero del mes anterior…

Sirius...

¿¿Y el del anterior...??

Sirus

eso creí...- dije haciéndome el distraído, tomé a Evans , lo mas suavemente que pude (cosa que no fue tan difícil ya que era muy liviana) y comencé a caminar hacia el castillo dejando a Sirius y Colagusano solos en la oscuridad...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Marauder's Time Turner**

Capitulo 2:

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente estaba en la enfermería, debían ser cerca de las 10 de la mañana, mi brazo tenía una fuerte venda que llegaba al codo, no recuerdo como me herí. Volteé mi cabeza y ahí estaba Sirius, con la mirada perdida y la cara más blanca que la leche. Mire alrededor. Remus no paraba de pasearse de un lado a otro, su expresión era frustrante, conocía esa cara, Lunatico se culpaba de algo.

- buenos días, podrían dejarme a solas con el sr. Potter un momento, por favor- era la profesora McGonagall, su cara también era de preocupación y también estaba increíblemente pálida. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Mis tres amigos asintieron y de inmediato salieron de la habitación.

- Sr. Potter- comenzó la profesora- el asunto que tengo que hablar con Ud. es de suma importancia. Se trata de la salud de la srta. Evans. Ella no está bien, James, será trasladada al hospital San Mungo.

- pero, que le sucedió?- pregunté alarmado- juraría que cuando la traje de vuelta solo estaba desmayada...- por alguna razón comencé a tener miedo. Algo malo había pasado

- Lily sufrió un ataque cardiaco.

¿Alguna vez han sentido mientras duermen, como si cayeran de su cama y debajo, en lugar de el piso de la habitación, no hubiera nada?, y sigues cayendo y cayendo y la oscuridad nunca acaba y tratas de gritar, pedir ayuda pero nadie te escucha. Sientes vértigo, desesperación...hasta que abres los ojos y te das cuenta que en realidad estas soñando...

- te encuentras bien, james?- la voz de la profesora me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, creo que mi cara debía de haber reflejado mucho miedo, sin que pudiera evitarlo una lagrima cayó por mi mejilla, baje la cabeza para que no lo notara, pero fue inútil.

- este no es momento para eso- dijo ella aparentando severidad, pero note perfectamente como su voz se quebraba- todavía hay tiempo, en cualquier momento llegarán los sanadores y la salvarán, en cuanto a las circunstancias del accidente...necesito que me digas como es que exactamente sucedió...

- ¿los padres de Lily, lo saben?- interrumpí aterrado, ya seria difícil decírselo a McGonagall, y eso que la conocía desde hace 7 años...

- los Srs. Evans están aquí... Dumbledore esta con ellos ahora...te aconsejaría no hablar con ellos hoy, están muy alterados. Pero no me interrumpas. James, te das cuenta que una vida esta en riesgo...

- lo se, profesora, creo que todo es mi culpa.- decidí que seria mejor confesar todo, ya no me interesaba ser castigado, ahora habían cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparse

- la verdad es que, yo, Sirius y Peter, salimos de noche, fuimos a hogsmade...- esperaba que la profesora se pusiera a gritar como loca, pero no, simplemente se limitó a fruncir un poco el ceño, demostrando su desaprobación

-al parecer lily nos siguió...apareció un hombre lobo...y ehhh...se abalanzó sobre ella...intenté evitarlo, así que salté entre ellos... en ese momento lily se desmayó.

-¿y así te heriste el brazo?

- eso creo...luego, de saber quien era ella, me aterré...pero creí que lo mejor era traerla de vuelta, y lo hice...lo se, profesora, todo es mi maldita culpa...

- la verdad...así es Potter...comprenderás que ante la circunstancias no tenemos otra opción más que expulsarte.

- si...- dije en un susurro la verdad me importaba un rábano si me expulsaban o no. Me sentí pésimo, la chica más extraordinaria que había conocido en mi vida, estaba a punto de morir y todo por mi culpa...

- bueno, el director te verá en su oficina a las 3:00, se puntual...- y sin decir otra cosa, salio de la habitación.

Poco después llegó madame Pomfrey y me dio de alta, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie, ni siquiera a los merodeadores, así que comencé a caminar por lo pasillos del colegio, mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas con cada paso que daba. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lloré pero de seguro fue hace mucho tiempo. Mi mente se desvió del mundo, y comenzó a internarse en los lugares más recónditos de mi memoria…

FLASH BACK

- ¡¡¡James¡¡¡James!!!- gritaba una mujer corriendo por la estación King Cross entre las plataformas 9 y 10- ¿¿¿dónde se habrá metido ahora???

En ese momento, una preciosa, pero diminuta, lechuza parda paso volando sobre ella.

- ¡¡¡¡Nessa!!!!!!- un niño de cabello castaño alborotado venia corriendo tras la lechuza.

- ¡¡james potter!!- grito la mujer haciendo que el niño se parara en seco.

- jejeje...hola mamá...-dijo poniendo su mejor cara de inocente, la cual no tuvo ni el menor efecto en su madre.

- ¿¿¿donde se supone que estabas???- comenzó la sra. Potter, pero el pequeño James no pudo responder ya que en ese instante su lechuza Nessa chocaba accidentalmente con la cabeza de una pequeña niña de cabello rojo y ojos verde esmeralda que se encontraba sentada en un rincón apoyada en la plataforma 9. La niña dejo caer unas pequeñas lágrimas, pero nadie pudo notarlo. James y su madre se acercaron rápidamente.

- ¿estas bien, pequeña?- pregunto la sra. Potter amablemente, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a pararse.

- eso creo, gracias- dijo ella de manera muy cortes.

- ¿dónde están tus pa...?... vas a hogwarts?- se interrumpió la sra. Potter fijándose en un baúl, que era muy parecido al de su hijo.

- si!!!!!...aunque...no se como entrar a la plataforma...

-ohh…no te preocupes!!, puedes entrar con james el también va a primer curso...¡¡¿¿que diablos??!!

La parda lechuza comenzó a chillar y a hacer un tremendo escándalo, james estaba golpeándola contra la rejilla de su jaula, mientras miraba fijamente a la niña

-james que se supone que haces...??

- ¿qué? Ahh... rayos... lo siento Nessa- dijo abriendo la jaula para meter a la aturdida lechuza correctamente, pero en lugar de tomarla como se debía, la agarró del cuello casi ahorcándola, a lo que el ave chillo todavía mas fuerte...

- ay, dios, por que a mi!!!- dijo la sra. Potter tomando cuidadosamente la lechuza y depositándola con cariño en su jaula...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Es increíble, si alguien me hubiera dicho el día anterior que yo iba a estar ahí en un rincón del castillo, llorando por lily evans, habría pensado q estaba completamente loco...sin embargo, ahí estaba, sintiéndome el ser más desgraciado ha pisado alguna vez este planeta.

-cornamenta!!, aquí estabas sirius y remus te han estado buscando por todo el castillo

- gracias, Peter- dije sin animo, simule que me ataba el cordón del zapato mientras limpiaba mi cara- voy a dar una vuelta, no les digas que me viste, quieres...

- pero james...- no me detuve a escucharlo, simplemente salí corriendo sin un destino fijo.

Después de vagar un rato por los rincones del castillo culpándome una y otra vez de todo me dirigí a la oficina del director.

- james, no es para nada grato lo que debo decirte, pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas ahora.- dijo Dumbledore.

Su cara reflejaba una gran pena, pero su voz permanecía firme. Yo sabia lo que vendría, pero aun así me aferraba hasta la más mínima esperanza que lily se hubiera salvado, y que volvería, juré para mi mismo no volver a dañarla, ni siquiera volver a acercarme a ella, aunque eso costara mi felicidad... pero ya no era yo quien estaba en juego, su vida era mucho más importante para mi. Todos estos pensamientos cruzaron mi mente en una fracción de segundo, un remolino se había formado en mi cerebro, logrando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, entonces una gran punzada llego de súbito a mi estomago, las esperanzas se desvanecieron y quedé sumido en la oscuridad más profunda...

james, la srta. Evans, falleció...

Estas palabras retumbaron en mis oídos, levanté la vista, los ojos de Dumbledore se humedecieron, reflejaban una profunda tristeza, más de lo que se puede expresar en palabras.

Yo me quebré, mi corazón dejo de latir, ya no podía moverme, ni oír, ni hablar, ni respirar...estaba completamente paralizado... era como si un gran imán me atrajera a un pozo y nadie podía sacarme, no podía ver la luz al final...

- entiendo como te sientes, james, yo se lo que tu sientes por ella...- no podía escuchar la voz de dumbledore, se que me hablaba, podía ver sus labios moverse, pero no escuchaba nada...

- james!!, james!!!- alguien esta gritando. james?...que es eso??, hag...por favor dejen de gritar!!, solo quiero dormir!!!, déjenme tranquilo!!!!!

- es inútil, se rehúsa a despertar- un momento, esa voz la conozco, es una mujer, por algún motivo siento que debo obedecer, o si no algo malo pasará...por que me siento así??...quien es ella???

Que rayos!, tendré que abrir los ojos...pero no quiero...no quiero abrirlos y enfrentarme a la cruda verdad...

PLAFF!!!

Que me pasó?...siento un fuerte dolor el la mejilla, abrí los ojos involuntariamente, como un reflejo.

- mamá??

- ahh, por fin despiertas!!, tienes idea lo preocupados que nos tenias??!!!!!

-que pasó?- estoy confundido...mi mamá me pego para que despertara. Por que??...volteo la cabeza y sirius esta ahí, pero tiene rastros de lagrimas en los ojos, remus también, aunque en el es mucho mas evidente...por que??

- creo que estuviste en estado de shock... has dormido 2 días...- mi mamá se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a revolverme el cabello...

-Potter, el director quiere verte, así que vistete y sube a su oficina lo antes posible- dijo la profesora mcgonagall. Lo dijo muy rápido y apenas la pude ver, pero su voz no era normal.

- james no recuerdas nada?- preguntó mamá casi temerosa.

- la verdad... no mucho. Solo se que...- un momento...lo recuerdo...se por que estuve dormido por 2 días, pero no puede ser, debo haberlo soñado...

- james?, estas bien?

-déjelo sra. Potter, es mejor así, necesita tiempo para...superar lo que pasó- no tengo muy claro quien dijo esto, pero se lo agradezco, no quiero hablar con nadie...ya recuerdo todo, pero no puedo aceptarlo... simplemente, no puedo...

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y subí a ver al director, es muy extraño, pero me da la impresión que dumbledore esta alegre... lo envidio, si solo pudiera hacer como el y olvidar todo lo que pasó, pero no puedo, jamás podría hacerlo, sería un insulto para Lily, y su familia...estoy muy nervioso, no se por que...

tengo que hablar contigo, algo muy importante, james. Pero primero tenemos que esperar un minuto, ellos estarán aquí en cualquier momento...

-ellos, Sr.?? No se referirá a... – dos golpes en la puerta fueron suficientes para responder mi pregunta...

- buenos días!!- dijo vitalmente Dumbledore, como puede estar así?...los Sr. Evans se limitaron a un pequeño gesto de cortesía, se notaba que estaban completamente destruidos...imagínense como me siento, ver tanto dolor reflejado en la cara de una pareja y saber que uno es la causa...no se lo recomiendo ni a el asqueroso de snape...

- Srs. Evans, james- comenzó el director- los cite aquí para darles una noticia que estoy seguro alegrará a todos- ojalá pudiéramos sonreír, creo que al fin Dumbledore perdió el último tornillo que le quedaba.

- bueno, a pesar que crean que eso es imposible en este momento yo les digo que están equivocados. Hay una manera de traer de vuelta a la Srta. Evans.

- QUE???!!!- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo. Dumbledor esta definitivamente loco.

- no se preocupen, afortunadamente aun tengo mi cabeza en orden. Les digo la verdad, no hay ningún hechizo capaz de revivir a un muerto, pero si podemos hacer que sucesos desafortunados nunca ocurran...

- Dumbledore, haremos lo que sea por tener de vuelta a Lily...por favor, le suplico- la Sra. Evans se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar su marido la levanto con delicadeza.

- por favor Dumbledore, no juegue con nuestro dolor…- dijo

- jamás haría algo así...existe una forma de volver atrás y remediar algún error del pasado, pero es muy peligroso e ilegal, debo añadir...

- Sr. Haré lo que sea...con tal de traer a Lily de vuelta, soy capaz de darlo todo...

- tu eres el único que puede hacer algo, james. Pero es necesario que nadie sepa de esto, lo entiendes, nadie...ahora, ve a tu habitación y trae tu capa de invisibilidad y ese extraordinario mapa...

- como sabe...??

- rápido!!

No fue necesario que lo repitiera, salí corriendo lo mas veloz que pude, pase entre mi mamá y Sirius los que me gritaron algo que obviamente no escuche, subí las escaleras, revolví mi habitación, y volví a la oficina con el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad en mis manos...

- muy bien- Dumbledore saco un cajón secreto en su escritorio una pequeña cadenita de oro con un reloj de arena pendiendo de ella...

- creo que tendremos que darle muchas vueltas...que tal unas 72, si creo que con eso es suficiente...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Marauder's Time Turner:**

****

****

Capitulo 3:

Es un poco obvio q nadie, mucho menos los Evans, entendimos nada. 72 vueltas??, a que??

se llama: gira tiempo. Como su nombre lo sugiere, te permite viajar de vuelta al pasado...

y en que ayudará eso a mi hija, Sr.??

Bueno, si todo sale como debería, podríamos evitar q Lily estuviera en Hogsmade esa terrible noche y por lo tanto no pasaría nada...ahora, no se si ya lo dije, pero vale la pena repetirlo. Esta interrupción en el tiempo, es completamente ilegal. Si el ministerio se enterará de esto iríamos todos a azkaban.

No importa- grité sin querer

Tranquilo james.- dumbledore tenia una serenidad admirable, en realidad para el no significaba mucho, no tanto como para mi...

Bien, ya esta todo listo- dijo parándose y luego mirando un gran reloj de madera en el costado de su escritorio.- son exactamente las 12: 30 a.m. james, retrocederás hasta el medio día del viernes, por lo q tienes tres días para arreglar todos los problemas, tu entiendes...- el director poso su cristalina mirada en mi, me sentí como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, me asusto, creo que incluso me sonroje.

Pero Sr., Como sabremos q resulto bien??- preguntó el Sr. Evans, que parecía un poco mas tranquilo q su esposa quien aún no paraba de sollozar.

Muy buena pregunta...bien, si todo sale bien, james debería entrar por esa puerta junto con su hija, exactamente a esta misma hora...james, lo más importante q debes recordar es q no puede verte absolutamente nadie, a no ser, en un caso de extrema necesidad...mucha suerte...

Yo no dije nada, sentía un nudo muy apretado en la garganta. La Sra. Evans se acercó a mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Me paralicé. Jamás me había sentido con un peso tan grande y al mismo tiempo tan liviano. Todos los sentimientos q experimenté en esos oscuros 3 días giraban en mi cabeza con un remolino de colores y sombras. Volvía a sentir q me hundía en aquel pozo, pero con la gran diferencia q ahora podía ver claramente la luz, podía sentirla iluminándome, reconfortándome.

El Sr. Evans no me abrazó, pero me estrechó con sus grandes manos, dándome a entender que confiaba en mí plenamente. Esto me asusto un poco, que tal si no soy capaz de salvarla, si lo arruino todo otra vez...no, no puedo seguir pensando así...

Dumbledore me puso cuidadosamente la cadenita, y dio lentamente las 72 vueltas al reloj de arena. De a poco puedo ver como la habitación da vueltas y vueltas, todo pasa frente a mí como una película en cámara rápida. Dos segundos después, ya no podía ver ni oír nada. Cinco segundos después comencé a detenerme lentamente y al fin, luego de diez segundos, pude aterrizar en el sólido piso del despacho del director.

No hay nada diferente, solo que la habitación estaba completamente vacía. En realidad no se que hacer. No puedo recordar que estaba haciendo yo a esta hora. Siento como si nada de lo que paso antes del accidente tuviera sentido. Siento que no vale la pena siquiera recordarlo.

Mi cabeza esta dando vueltas de nuevo. Mejor me apresuro antes que me desmaye.

A donde voy??

Esperen, creo recordar algo en el gran comedor...un momento, si seré imbécil, tengo el mapa!!!!

A ver a ver, donde estoy???...ahhh, exactamente, estoy en el gran comedor, lily también esta ahí...

El gran comedor esta lleno de gente, nadie puede verme, por supuesto, al parecer todos están viendo...a mi!!, todo me están viendo, es decir lo están viendo a el...a mi, o sea...

ahhh mi cabeza!!

Lo que quiero decir es que en el gran comedor todos están agrupados viendo a mi otro yo...

Como es posible que me cueste tanto decir eso!!

vamos evans!!, no puedes ser tan amargada!!- dijo una voz entre el tumulto, era sirius!!

Mi otro yo y lily están discutiendo. Ella tiene los ojos rojos, en ese momento pensé que era la rabia del momento, pero viéndolo desde aquí, me doy cuenta que en realidad esta ocultando una gran tristeza, creo que su orgullo no le permite llorar frente a mí.

Ya lo recuerdo todo... es uno de los recuerdos que preferiría omitir, o por lo menos arreglar...

Estábamos peleando, porque lily dijo algo muy duro, por haberle gritado un piropo a Kelly McInerney, una chica muy guapa que estaba loca por mi, en realidad a mi nunca me gusto, creo que era solo la sensación de seguridad que me hacia sentir.

no eres mas que una histérica!!- le gritaba mi otro yo a lily

No puedo cree que yo haya dicho eso, un segundo, en este momento pasó algo extraño...ahhh!!!...creo que ya entiendo.

No tengo tiempo para pensarlo dos veces...

Me acerque lo más silencioso que pude hasta mi otro yo, y sencillamente le planté una sola, pero fuerte patada por detrás...luego, bueno lily se encargo de pegarle una buena cachetada antes de irse con la cabeza gacha...

Mejor la sigo, mi otro yo, irá ahora a la sala común, es hora de comenzar a cambiar mi destino...

Estoy seguro que lily esta llorando, pero porque le afecta tanto??...siempre nos hemos tratado así... tal vez...quizás ella comienza a sentir algo mas por mi...no, no creo...aunque así fuera nunca lo admitiría...debo hacer algo por cambiar eso...

Ella se sentó en un rincón frente al lago, puedo oírla sollozar...me parte el corazón, en ese momento llegó Alice Brown, una chica bastante agradable, y se sentó a su lado

por que lloras lily??- preguntó abrazándola- no me digas que por el idiota de Potter

ehhh, muchas gracias alice. Lily respóndele lloras por mi???, soy yo el maldito culpable??

no lo se...-tartamudeo mi pelirroja- cuando lo vi ahí, con esa estúpida barbie, no se que me paso... alice, crees que me estoy volviendo loca?- loca!!!, como puede pensar eso!!

Si te digo la verdad, si- gracias de nuevo alice...tengo que hacer algo para remediar esto...creo que a eso se refería dumbledore, solo ahí un pequeño problema...mi otro yo. Como se supone que cambiaré, si a lily nunca le pasa nada??


	4. Chapter 4

****

****

****

****

**The Marauder's Time Turner:**

****

****

****

Capitulo 4

No lo había pensado...mi otro yo, ese si que es un problema... esto es realmente estúpido, yo aquí, escuchando conversaciones ajenas, metiéndome en la vida de cuanto estudiante loco ande por aquí, y lo peor, pensando en como cambiar la personalidad de ese idiota, arrogante que era...yo!!!

De verdad espero que valga la pena...después de todo tal vez ella no me quiera nunca, estoy seguro que a la menor oportunidad se alejará de mi y me enterrará en su pasado, incluso ni siquiera se preocupará en olvidarme, simplemente iré desapareciendo hasta que ya no quede ni rastro de que alguna vez existió un imbécil llamado james que la quiso con toda su alma, pero que nunca tuvo el valor para demostrárselo...

En realidad, que importa!!...por lo menos ella vivirá...viéndola desde aquí bajo esta capa me parece increíble que hayan pasado solo tres días...

Aunque si lo pensamos bien¿cuanto tiempo se necesita para cambiar el pensamiento de un hombre?

Aquí esta la prueba...no se necesitaron mas que unas cuantas horas para cambiarme, pero el tiempo no es lo mas importante, lo importante fueron los hechos... se necesitó que una persona muriera... después de eso debería haber estado demente como para no cambiar.

lily, por favor, no puedes ponerte así!!, es solo Potter, tu sabes como es el- alice, por favor, no me ayudes tanto...

ya no se nada...-apenas alcancé a oír esto, lily estaba ahogándose en lagrimas...otra vez el maldito sentimiento de culpa...

hola chicas que hacen aquí??- es Andrómeda black, la segunda mejor amiga de lily y prima de sirius. Ella es la única persona en el universo que conoce mi secreto. O eso creía hasta esa noche, donde me di cuenta que sirius también lo sabia.

Lily, estas llorando!!, que paso?!!- pregunto después de sentarse a su lado y abrazarla.

Es el idiota de Potter otra vez- definitivamente alice no tiene una buena imagen de mi, cínica!!

¡¡¡que!!!, repítelo por que no entiendo nada

no te hagas, lo escuchaste perfectamente.

¡¡¡¡¡¡lily esta llorando por james!!!!!!!- al parecer le alegro la noticia, por que se paro y se puso a saltar de una forma un poco ridícula..la sangre black, supongo

felicidades Andrómeda!!- lily rompió en un llanto mucho mas desgarrador, esta muy alterada, aunque comienzo a sospechar que mas que estar llorando por mi, llora por ella y su maldito orgullo atropellado...suena raro, pero creo que ya lo sabia, como??...lo que faltaba!, una mosca empieza a rondarme, vete bicharraco!!...me volteo para espantar el bicho y...

¡¡¡¡que estas haciendo aquí!!!!!!!!!- mierda!, demasiado tarde, como se me olvido!!!!!!!! Yo, o sea mi otro yo, escuchó todo desde que llego Andrómeda... estaba escondido detrás de un tremendo arbusto justo a un metro de mi...lo que vino después me dolió

maldito seas Potter- no hubo golpes, ni ataques, ni lagrimas. lily tiene esa cualidad de expresar claramente sus sentimientos, cuando quiere, y en ese momento solo le bastaron 3 palabras para decirme todo cuanto me odiaba, y creánme, hubiera preferido un puñetazo. No dijo nada mas, de hecho salió corriendo. Mi otro yo me da lastima. O sea yo me doy lastima. Como llegue ahí y escuche todo eso, (en el pasado), no me acuerdo, como salí de ahí, tampoco, solo me acuerdo que Andrómeda me tomo de la mano y me llevo a rastras de vuelta a la sala común...una vez ahí...simplemente busque la manera de olvidarlo todo, Kelly McInerney, es muy buena para eso...ya se imaginarán...

Y así fue, es muy extraño verlo desde aquí, como si estuvieras viendo una película de ti mismo en primera fila. El otro james ya esta entrando en el castillo, yo lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejarlo e ir a buscar a lily...

* * *

Hola!!

cuando encontré esta historia vagando por los confines de los archivos de mi computador, me di cuenta que los primeros 4 capitulos no estaban tan mal, pero despues de eso era un completo desastre u.u, asi que he decidido empezar todo de nuevo, desde donde mi imaginación se quedó estancada

jeje... espero que les haya gustado la primera y reciclada xD primera parte!

Aios!!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Marauder's Time Turner:**

Capitulo 5:

Con la ayuda del mapa del merodeador no fue difícil encontrar a la pelirroja. La pequeña mancha etiquetada con su nombre estaba moviéndose rápidamente en dirección a la torre de griffindor.

Me disponía a cerrar el mapa y correr hasta allá, cuando me di cuenta que otra etiqueta se acercaba con la misma rapidez hacia lily y se detenía en frente de ella. Era Severus Snape.

Pero¿¿por qué iban a estar "hablando" esos dos??

De lo único que no me cabe la menor duda, es que lily odia a snape tanto o más que yo, así que está descartada la opción de un simple saludo. ¿¿Qué podrá ser…??

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta dónde indicaban las manchas y me escondí detrás de la estatua más cercana, justo al lado de una chica de Slytherin, la cruel y despiadada Bellatrix Black, otra prima de Sirius y hermana malvada de Andrómeda.

¿qué te pasa linda, por qué no quieres aceptar nuestra valiosa oferta?- dijo siseando con su voz de serpiente la chica.- Dejemos los rencores atrás¿es que acaso no quieres vengarte del miserable por todas las bromas que te ha hecho?

Tal vez la grandiosa lily evans no quiere hacerle daño…

De qué hablas? – preguntó la pelirroja bruscamente. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y se mantenía firme e indiferente antes los siseos de las dos serpientes.

Vamos Evans. Solo tienes que hacer una simple poción, nosotros nos encargaremos de dársela a Potter

Ahh… o sea el plan es utilizar a lily para darme una poción, o tal vez un veneno…

Pero, de todas formas hasta ese día no me pasó nada, entonces significa que lily no aceptó esta alianza… o tal vez que no alcanzó a cumplir el plan completo.

Estoy empezando a inquietarme, ella no es una persona rencorosa, no me haría daño, sin embargo aún desde aquí logro ver un levísimo destello de duda en sus ojos, y snape también.

No lo haré – dijo lentamente después de un segundo de silencio expectante.

Por qué?... Deseas proteger a ese?

No. Yo no tengo por qué protegerlo. Solo que jamás me uniría a ninguno de uds. Ni traicionaría a mi casa

Debimos saberlo Bella, esta niñita jamás haría algo en contra de Dum… - dijo burlón snape, pero fue interrumpido por bellatrix quien pronunció una maldición mortal casi inaudible contra la pelirroja.

No pude evitarlo, no podía quedarme ahí como si nada, así que sin importarme que me vieran, salté fuera de la capa de invisibilidad y el rayo me pegó de lleno en el pecho.

Las dos serpientes salieron corriendo como cobardes que son por lo que no pudieron ver que el rayo "mortal" no me afectó en lo más mínimo, afortunadamente el viejo espejo que ocupaba para comunicarme con Sirius en los momentos de peligro, estaba justo ahí, en el bolsillo de mi camisa, justo el lugar dónde me pegó el rayo.

¡¿Por qué hiciste eso¡¿Estas loco o qué?! - Lily se sentó junto a mí, estaba pálida y su mirada reflejaba miedo.

No la había visto así de cerca desde aquella noche, en su futuro y en mi pasado. Esa mirada era como una especie de vaticinio a lo que vendría después, reflejaba el mismo tipo de miedo, solo que disminuido en cien, o tal vez mil, veces.

Lily… yo… - me resulta muy difícil hablar con ella, al verla tan cerca, no puedo evitar recordarla en esa noche. – supongo que si, estoy completamente loco…

Su mirada de terror fue reemplazada en un segundo por una leve sonrisa…

Esperen¿sonrisa¿Lily me está sonriendo?

Vaya, que no daría yo por poder mantener esa tímida sonrisa en su rostro. De nuevo, aunque trate de controlarme, mi cuerpo actúa por si mismo, y se acerca a ella, como atraído por una fuerza especial. Si es que en realidad se puede viajar por el tiempo a nuestro antojo¡¿por qué no poder detenerlo¡Yo encantado me quedaría en este segundo por siempre!

Escucho que susurra un pequeño _Gracias _en mi oído, y luego de besarme en la mejilla se levantó y salió corriendo de ahí.

Yo definitivamente no puedo hacer más que tirarme rendido en el suelo del pasillo y agradecer mil veces a Merlín por todo esto.


	6. Chapter 6

****

****

****

**The Marauder's Time Turner**

Capitulo 6:

- Lily?

- Lily??!!

- LILY!!!

- ¡¡Alice, no me grites así¿qué pasa?

- Estás en otro mundo, hace media hora que tratamos de preguntarte por lo de Pociones…

- Andrómeda, deberías ser más especifica en tus preguntas, aún no entiendo que rayos no entiendes de pociones

- No te enfades conmigo, eres tú la que no esta atenta, más vale que confieses por las buenas, Lilian!

En la biblioteca Lily trataba de explicarles a sus amigas una materia de pociones, pero cada cierto tiempo su mirada se perdía y se sonreía a si misma, lo que hacía que sus amigas se exasperaran un poco. Yo estaba sentado con ellas bajo la capa invisible, y trataba de pensar en algo que me había estado rodando hace tiempo, Yo. Bueno, no Yo, sino el James de este tiempo… o sea…bueno… uds saben!!

Miles de ideas vienen y van en mi cerebro, cada una más descabellada que la otra, y todas igual de inútiles. Trato de mantener mi vista alejada de ella, pero esa también es otra idea inútil. De todas formas mientras lo intentaba, volteé la cabeza, y casualmente un rayo de luz desde la ventana iluminó la estantería señalando un libro de apariencia desgastada y antigua. No tenía titulo, o tal vez el lomo estaba demasiado corroído como para ver las letras. Nunca lo había visto, pero me parecía interesante.

Un par de gritos de disgusto interrumpieron mis pensamientos, Alice y Andrómeda salieron de la biblioteca entornando los ojos y diciendo cosas como "es imposible contigo". Lily también salió de allí aunque no sin antes dar un pequeño suspiro pensativo. Eso me dio tiempo para sacarme la capa, ya que el resto de la biblioteca estaba vacía, y acercarme al libro. Sus paginas estaban llenas de polvo y moho, se notaba que nadie lo había siquiera visto por más de cien años, estaba cargado de una especie de aura que le daba un toqué muy mágico y arcaico, casi medieval.

En la primera hoja, había una mancha especialmente cargada de polvo amarillo, y se lograba ver restos de tinta debajo, con sumo cuidado traté de limpiarlo un poco, decía, _"El último suspiro antes de Arrojarse al Agua, La Magia Profunda antes del Amanecer del Tiempo"._

¡¿Qué rayos significaba eso?!

Tan concentrado estaba en el libro y en esas palabras, que no me había dado cuenta que alguien más se había acercado a mí, lo suficiente como para leer igualmente el libro, hasta que un mechón de pelo color rojo pasó frente a mis ojos. Salté hacia atrás en un acto reflejo, soltando sin querer un pequeño y casi inaudible grito… está bien, tal vez fue un poco más fuerte… está bien lo admito... fue un grito un poco escandaloso

- No quería asustarte, lo siento - dijo ella sorprendida.- solo venía a buscar mi libreta

La pelirroja me dio el susto de mi vida, y sin más se marchó. Ya estaba por desaparecer de mi vista cuando se me ocurrió una brillante idea

- Lily!! – la llamé mientras corría hacia ella - este… la verdad es que necesito pedirte un favor.

- Claro, de que se trata

- Mira, la verdad, no puedo darte muchos detalles, pero necesito saber más o menos de qué se trata este libro…

- Mmm, bueno pues veamos…

Nos sentamos en el rincón más apartado y cómodo de la biblioteca, y nos pusimos de cabeza a ver el antiguo libro.

- Es extraño, nunca antes lo había visto, te fijas como hay sectores dónde tiene más polvo qué otros… es cómo si la tinta hubiera estado fresca cuando vino una tormenta de arena

- Si, por eso te pedí que me ayudaras… encontré debajo de una de las manchas esta frase y no se me ocurre ni la más mínima idea de qué pueda significar…

Pasamos un poco más de una hora y media, leyendo el dichoso libro, hasta que Lily dijo algo que llamó mucho más profundamente mi atención

- Este libro habla sobre Resurrección

- ¿Resurrección¿No se supone que eso no existe en este mundo…?

- Mmm, no hay ningún hechizo que sirva para revivir a un muerto, sin embargo, existe algunas pociones que podrían asegurar una protección mágica hacia una persona en particular.

- ¿O sea…?

- Es algo muy complicado de explicar… Sucede que hay una poción muy antigua, que puede asegurar que la persona que la tomé estará bajo una protección mágica tan poderosa que nada podría dañarla, al menos en teoría, pero…

- ¿Pero…? – Lily dudó un tiempo antes de contestar, parecía un poco avergonzada

- Bueno, sucede que tanto la persona que proporcione la poción como quien la beba deben estar unidos por algún tipo de vinculo que asegure esta protección… un vinculo que sea totalmente indestructible y que vaya más allá del Amanecer del Tiempo…

Un pesado silencio cayó entre ambos, a mi todavía me costaba un poco procesar todo lo que ella me había dicho, aunque sabía que eso era exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

- ¿James?

- ¿Ah?..si estoy aquí todavía, jeje…

- ¿Por qué querías saber todo esto?

- No, por nada, solo que… - ja, ojalá pudiera decírselo, así al menos salvaría su vida, aunque no la mía, ella me seguiría odiando. Rayos!, todo sería tan fácil si yo no hubiera sido un…

- ¿Hay algún problema?- ella me miró con temor… tal vez mi cara refleje en estos momentos mis pensamientos…

- No te preocupes… solo son tonteras- digo tratando de sonar confiable y seguro, aunque ambos sabemos que no es así.

- James, sabes que puedes confiar en mi¿cierto?

- Si… muchas gracias por esto Lily, de verdad.- otra vez me cuesta controlarme, y sin querer evitarlo me acerco y la abrazo, de todas formas ella no me rechaza, lo que me hace sentir de nuevo un poco más reconfortado.

- Me tengo que ir ahora, las chicas deben estarme buscando…- dijo en un susurro, aunque no hizo ningún ademán de querer separarse de mi, yo solo quería un segundo más así, por que tal vez un abrazo así no volvería a repetirse. Finalmente nos separamos un poco, y mis miedos y dudas volvieron a mí.

- Esa poción es muy simple James¿Sabes por qué nunca ha podido llevarse a cabo del todo? Simplemente por qué no ha vivido una persona que pueda amar tanto a otra como para sacrificarse por ella

- ¿Sacrificarse?

- Si. Todas las magias más antiguas e intensas implican un grado de sacrificio. La poción se debe aplicar justo en la puesta de sol antes de una noche de luna llena, y quien la proporcione debe dar un sacrificio… de sangre... uno mortal… - se interrumpió en ese momento mirándome a los ojos, se había vuelto extremadamente pálida, creo que después de todo, pudo ver a través de mí

- …hasta la última gota- completé yo, totalmente decidido a aceptar ese destino.

* * *

hola! que les pareció?...

tal vez me pude un poco dramatica, pero la trama lo ameritaba, no se preocupen jamás podría matar a nadie, ni siquiera en ficcion xD!!

Se viene el final!!

Felices Fiestas!

**Elbereth**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Marauder's Time Turner:**

Capitulo 7:

_Hasta la última gota… _Así que después de todo, no podré salvar mi vida…

De alguna forma siempre lo supe, el terminar así, no ha sido ninguna sorpresa. En algún lugar de mi inconsciente estaba más que presente esa idea, solo que, no tenía idea que de verdad podría servir de algo. Los pasillos están completamente desiertos, ya casi es hora de anochecer y los alumnos deben estar en sus salas comunes.

Lily camina con la cabeza gacha y el rostro pálido, su mano tiembla ligeramente a pesar de estar aferrada a la mía.

James¿no estarás pensando en la poción?

Escucha Lily… - "la verdad, es que hoy en una cuantas horas, tu morirás de una fuerte impresión ocasionada por un lobo salvaje, y esa poción es la única solución que tengo en mente para evitarlo…" Suena sarcástico¿verdad?

¿Realmente estarías dispuesto a hacer algo así?

No tengo otra elección, es algo que va más allá de mi mismo… además…

¿…Además?

Creéme, valdrá mil veces la pena… - una débil sonrisa surcó mi rostro, ensombreciéndolo un poco, Lily sigue clavándome su inquisidora y asustada mirada, sostuvo mi rostro obligándome a bajar la vista hacia sus ojos de esmeraldas

No sé que rayos te está llevando a hacer esto, ni sé por quién puedes sentir un amor tan fuerte como para sacrificar tu vida, pero antes de qué cometas alguna estupidez, solo quería que supieras que en este mundo también hay gente que te necesita… Yo te necesito…

¡Precisamente por eso!... Lily, no me entenderás en este momento, pero si hago esto es precisamente por ti, porque a pesar de lo idiota que he sido todos estos años, yo te amo, y jamás olvides eso.

Y después de decir eso, simplemente salí corriendo, sin un rumbo fijo internándome el la oscuridad y dejando a la pelirroja más confusa y asustada de lo que estaba, si es que es posible…

Estaba en la enfermería envuelto en mi capa invisible, cuando vi a mi otro yo llegar con el cuerpo inerte de Lily. La enfermera se la llevó a un sector apartado, casualmente en una camilla a mi lado, se detuvo un segundo frente a mí y me miró con sus ojos penetrantes, susurrando algo que no alcancé a oír, seguramente fue mi imaginación… Mi otro yo, se sentó en la camilla y la Sra. Pomfrey le dio una pastilla, con lo que se desmayó en el acto.

La enfermería quedó vacía, bajó un profundo silencio. Es el momento.

Me recosté junto a mi pelirroja, tratando de aferrarme lo más posible a su cuerpo glacial.

Después de todo este es el fin. Tal vez no me vendrían mal alguna palabras estilo Shakesperiano, pero nunca leí esos libros muggles. Es tan extraño todo esto, los últimos tres días han sido los más emocionantes, en todo sentido, de mi existencia, y para rematar un final digno de ser contado por los mejores poetas.

Por lo menos puedo estar seguro que Lily vivirá, saldrá con honores de Hogwarts, será la mejor Aurora que haya pisado el ministerio, conocerá a un maldito, que será mejor que yo en todo, que sabrá valorarla por la maravillosa persona que es y la hará feliz…

Yo… yo estoy bien con pesar en eso…

Tal vez mi vida entera solo haya servido para que llegara este momento, nada de lo que haya hecho antes me importa. Ya no tengo un futuro en el cual pensar más que la eternidad.

Será muy triste enfrentarla sin ti. ¿Qué clase de paraíso puedo esperar¿Dónde van los héroes?

Otra sonrisa sarcástica me cruza y un par de lágrimas vuelven a escaparse de mis ojos. El débil latido de su corazón se ha detenido por completo, ya es hora…

Tomo con fuerza mi varita, y comienzo a susurrar el conjuro.

Ahora lentamente toda mi sangre comienza a fluir. Es una sensación casi sin dolor, sin embargo, las fuerzas comienzan a abandonarme, como si una llama que ardía vivamente se comenzara a apagar con la llegada de una tormenta.

El tiempo se detiene nuevamente, la eternidad se hace presente, creando un nuevo mundo lleno de luz, donde solo existimos nosotros…

Solo me queda un último anhelo antes de irme, y sería poder decirte todo lo que en realidad siento por ti. Desde la primera vez que te vi, siempre estuviste en mi mente, a pesar de todos los demás.

Mis ojos ya se cierran contra mi voluntad, en un segundo ya no existiré en este mundo. A pesar del dolor que aún siento, el término de mis fuerzas se selló con un tímido y electrizante beso.

Era la última gota de sangre de un sacrificio que va mucho más allá de la magia, incluso la más Profunda, Antes del Amanecer del Tiempo...


	8. Chapter 8

**The Marauder's Time Turner:**

Capitulo 8:

- ¿Hasta cuándo crees que dormirán¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que no está… ya sabes…?

- No digas tonterías, la sra. Pomfrey dijo que estaban bien… pero comienzan a preocuparme… no entiendo lo de Lily…

- ¿Algo nuevo chicos?

- Nada, siguen ahí…

Escucho voces… tal vez son los ángeles que me esperan para abrirme la puerta al paraíso… solo que… ¿Cómo es posible que un ángel tenga la voz de Sirius?

De a poco abro los ojos, la luz me golpea… distingo muchas figuras, de hecho estoy rodeado, uno de ellos me mira fijamente y de inmediato se dibuja una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro¿lunático?

Ahora todos me observan temerosos, qué clase de bicho de laboratorio soy para que me miren así…

- ¿Cornamenta, estás bien? - Definitivamente ese no es un ángel¡Es Sirius! Lo que significa que…

- ¿No estoy muerto?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! No digas tonterías

- Pero qué pasó con… - como un golpe de corriente eléctrica, el recuerdo de la noche anterior llegó a mi cabeza. Bajé la mirada tratando de contener un grito de exasperación por no saber nada, y de repente¡vaya!, no sé como explicarlo, pero es como si todas las emociones posibles que pueda sentir un ser humano hayan pasado en un segundo.

Ella estaba ahí. Durmiendo profundamente abrazada a mí. La luz del sol iluminaba su rostro dándole un aspecto mucho más angelical, si es que era posible. Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente y una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro. De nuevo volví a olvidarme de todo el mundo que giraba a mí alrededor, perdido en ese rostro tan lleno de vida que comenzaba a incorporarse.

Por esas casualidades del destino un pequeño reloj de bolsillo estaba posado en la mesita detrás de la pelirroja y pude verlo claramente cuando ella se sentó en la cama, eran las 2: 58.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, como si siempre hubiera estado esperando ese momento, tomé la mano de Lily y salí corriendo con ella hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¡¿Hey, que rayos pasa?! – mi mamá, sirius y remus se quedaron en la enfermería tan sorprendidos como la pelirroja a quien arrastraba.

- Me puedes… explicar… que rayos… - preguntó entrecortadamente mientras corríamos

- Pronto lo sabrás

Cuando llegamos, subimos inmediatamente por la escalera de caracol. La gran puerta de roble de la oficina del director se abrió de par en par, dándonos una entrada triunfal llena de luces.

Los srs Evans estaban ahí y se abalanzaron rápidamente sobre Lily, llorando de alegría.

Dumbledore solo se dedicó a observar la escena y guiñarme de vez en cuando el ojo.

Ante tanta felicidad, no pude evitar sentirme un poco fuera de lugar, todavía no sé cómo rayos sucedió todo, pero sea como sea, resultó. Una firme pero delicada mano se posó en mi hombro

- Ella de tiene que ser una persona bastante especial después de todo- dijo suavemente mi madre antes de comenzar a abrazarme como hace años no hacía – Estás tan diferente…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Creo que por fin has madurado- dijo causando una risotada entre mis amigos que se asomaban cautelosos detrás de ella

Siempre me ha gustado el lago de Hogwarts durante la noche. La luna, el agua, incluso el calamar gigante, todos en conjunto le dan un aspecto tan mágico como el castillo mismo. No podía dormir, bueno, quién podría después de tantas emociones…

A Lily no la vi más después de que se encontró con sus padres, no quise entrometerme en ese cuadro tan familiar. Supongo que ahora todo volverá a ser lo mismo…

No sé de qué me quejo, por lo meno ella está feliz, y a salvo…

Unos pasos interrumpen mis pensamientos…

- hola – dijo sencillamente sentándose a mi lado – linda noche

- hola… - dije apenas con una media sonrisa – ¿cómo estás?

- Mm… no lo sé… supongo que el haber estado "muerta" no fue tan malo. Dumbledore me lo contó, también… todo lo que hiciste…

- Yo… - Ella posó su delgado dedo en mi boca, silenciándome. Me perdí en sus ojos de esmeraldas, como esa vez en la biblioteca, todo parece tan lejano ahora, tan… sin importancia. Nuevamente el imán que siempre nos ha atraído aparece entre nosotros, es como una energía nueva y brillante de la que no podemos, ni queremos, escapar.

Qué nos puede importar el resto del mundo mientras podamos estar así

Qué importa lo que haya pasado, o lo que pasará en el futuro mientras podamos vivir esta magia con solo besarnos. El mundo completo podría estar devastándose en este instante, y no lo sentiría, estaría demasiado inmerso en los labios de mi pelirroja cómo para sentir cualquier temor, o cualquier otra emoción fuera de nosotros mismos.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?- me dijo con una mirada cariñosa- Te amo.

Y sin esperar nada más volvi a besarla y a undirme en el suave sentimiento que nos acompañó hasta el final de nuestros días, mil veces más allá de la Eternidad y del Amanecer del Tiempo.

**Fin.**

* * *

hola!

snif T.T!

por fin ha terminado esta pequeña historia que con tanto cariño he escrito en los días más ociosos del verano entre el 2006 y el 2007

Muchos Saludos a todas aquellas que se han dado la lata de postear aqui, nada sería lo mismo sin uds. millones de gracias, las adoro n.n!

pronto nos veremos en otra alocada historia

Felices días de ocio o de trabajo !!

**_Elbereth _**(T.T)


End file.
